iceagefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Fan:Ice Age Stories
Ice Age Stories is an anthology of spinoff stand-alone films centered on various characters from the Ice Age universe. The films use different directors and animation styles to make each film unique. The films are released on a schedule of one theatrical release every year (except when there is a movie from the main Ice Age ''series released), and one direct-to-DVD release every year. Films * ''Master of the Seas: An Ice Age Story (2017) is a spinoff centred on the Pirates from Ice Age: Continental Drift. In it, Captain Gutt escapes enprisonment on Isle Justitia and gathers his crew to partake in a pirate race to be the first to find and clame the fabled Crystal Skull. His adventure takes him and his crew into the southern hemisphere and through the spectacular scenery of New Zealand. The film features a mix of 3D computer animation, mo-cap performances, and live action scenes. It fits between Ice Age: Continental Drift ''and ''Ice Age: Collision Course. * Sloths: An Ice Age Story (2018) is a spinoff centred on Sid the sloth and his family. It acts as an origin story for Sid, recounting his birth, troubled childhood, a head injury which caused his clumbsiness, and the many times that his family abandoned him. It is also a prequel to Ice Age. * Geotopians: An Ice Age Story (2018) is a spinoff centred on the Geotopians from Ice Age: Collision Course. Having been rejuvinated by the Fountain of Youth, the Geotopians and the Dino-Birds, led by Shangri Llama build a new home in the crater left by the original Geotopia asteroid. However, they have to defend their source of their youth from the villain; an aging bear. The film is animated with traditional 2D cell animation, and is a quasi-sequel to Ice Age: Collision Course. * Brats: An Ice Age Story (2019) is a spinoff centred on Louis and the Brat Pack from Ice Age: Continental Drift. It recounts the adventures of Ethan and the gang, and how Louis briefly becomes a swashbuckling adventurer, spurred on by his defeat of Captain Gutt. It also recounts how they survive the asteroid. The film is animated with traditional 2D cell animation, and takes place after Ice Age: Continental Drift and cocurrently with Ice Age: Collision Course. * The Scrat Movie: An Ice Age Story (2020) is a spinoff centred on Scrat. It acts as an origin story to the nutty squirrel and why he keeps on chasing that acorn. With little dialogue, the film relies heavily on sight gags. The film is animated in typical 3D computer-animated style, and takes place before'' Ice Age.'' * Moody Mammoth: An Ice Age Story (2020) is a spinoff centred on Manny and is set before Ice Age. The film follows Manny from his childhood, through his adventurous teenage years, and to just after the loss of his first family and before he met Sid. The film is animated with traditional 2D cell-animation, mixed with 3D-animated scenes of an older Manny telling Shadi his story after the ending of Ice Age: Thawed Out. * Playing Possum: An Ice Age Story (2021) ''is a spinoff centred on Ellie, Crash, and Eddie, and is set concurrently with ''Ice Age ''and right up to ''Ice Age: The Meltdown. It follows the confused mammoth and her possum brothers as they survive the Ice Age. The film is animated with typical 3D computer-animation. * Saber Squad: An Ice Age Story (2021) is a spinoff centred on Diego and Shira and their cubs, who team up with Maxwell the cougar to form a secret animal crime-fighting agency in the present day. They travel across the world to stop an animal kidnapper, an old associate of Mr Mallory, from illegally trapping rare creatures such as tigers, penguins, and dolphins. The film is animated with traditional 2D cell-animation with a slightly anime style, and takes place after Ice Age: Thawed Out ''but before its epilogue scene. * ''Diesel Weasel: An Ice Age Story (2022) is a spinoff centred on Buck. It acts as an origin story to the crazy weasel, recounting how he fell into the Dino World. It is animated in a mix of 3D computer animation and 2D cell animation, introduces Rudy, Momma T-Rex, and the Dino-Birds, and takes place before Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs. (Written by Simon Pegg?) Reception Category:Movies Category:Fan Category:Fanfictions Category:Fan:Ice Age Stories